


The Aftermath of the Final Fight

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has memories of being akumatized, After Gabriel and Nathalie go to prison, Chloe gets her miraculous permanently as do Rena Rouge and Carapace, F/M, Felix is in this and Bridgette might be too, He also lives with Marinette's family just 'cause, Hints of Prince Ali/Rose, Lila next supervillain, Post reveal between five miraculous holders, Some Kagami/Luka, mentions of Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: After Gabriel and Nathalie go to prison and are revealed as HawkMoth and Mayura, Adrien goes to live with Marinette's family. He has to deal with the angry people, the reporters as both identities, the memories of himself being akumatized, a new supervillain, and a problem with what he lost from having an akuma inside of his body.Read the tags.I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and never will.





	1. At his new home

Adrien looked around. He could hardly believe that Marinette's parents were allowing him to live there. Then again, her parents loved him, so it wasn't too much of a surprise he supposed. Marinette sat on the couch next to him. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
She sighed. He knew what she was thinking. "I'll do fine, even though I was akumatized by my own father."  
"He ruined your entire internal body. You're missing a lung and a kidney and..."  
"Yes, I know what my body doesn't have any more and what I will have to bear with for the rest of my life."  
"The reporters will be endless. In both of your identities."  
Adrien nodded his head. "I guess the only thing I worry most about is school. I don't want to face anyone."  
"You have Nino, Alya, and Chloe. They know what happened and they don't blame you."  
"What happened was my father ruined my life and drove me to the breaking point where I allowed an akuma to land inside my body and literally control everything I did. Then, I went and killed people, I made buildings collapse..."  
"Until you catclysmed your insides by cutting yourself open and then we defeated HawkMoth and Mayura and they're both in prison."  
Adrien winced. "You should take your medicine." Tikki advised. Plagg brought it over. "Adrien, have you been taking it?"  
"Uh...."  
"No, you haven't!" Plagg accused.   
"Okay, I only lost-"  
"Your appendix, your tonsils, a kidney, a lung, parts of your small intestine, your gallbladder, your pancreas, your toenails, and, to add to the mess, permanent nerve damage." Marinette recited.  
Adrien grumbled complaints, but took the medication. Marinette received texts. "Nino, Alya, and Chloe are coming!"  
"Really?" Adrien asked.   
"Yep!"  
At that moment, three superheroes landed and de transformed into Alya, Nino, and Chloe. "Hey, Adrien!" Chloe hugged him. Nino smiled down at his best friend while Alya and Marinette hugged in greeting (A/N: Does anyone hug their friend when they see them? I do it all the time).  
"Hey." Adrien smiled.  
"You took your medicine, right?" Nino asked.  
"Yes, I did." Adrien playfully glared at Marinette.   
"Plagg, Tikki, and I made him." She explained.  
"Well, good for you three. Adrien should be taking it, since it eases the pain from the damage to his nervous system (A/N: I looked it up. The pain can make it hard to get up)." Chloe told them. She was considerably better, since the reveal between the five. "That's what we keep telling him. He just doesn't take it." Tikki piped up.  
"Can we please stop talking about that?" Adrien pleaded.  
Marinette decided to change the subject. "So, about patrol..."  
"Well, I can meet at about six." Chloe decided.   
"Alya and I should be able to come around seven thirty and what about you two?"  
"Well, Adrien isn't coming tonight, since he has to take time to heal, but I can meet up any time after seven."  
"Why don't we meet at seven thirty then?"  
Adrien leaned back. He was finally at a home where he wasn't neglected and given love. It felt nice. He had forgotten the feeling.


	2. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes!

Adrien was on the couch, eating a croissant while Marinette was out as Ladybug. He heard a knock on the door and got up. He answered it and saw his cousin, Felix. “Hello, Adrien. Mind if I come in?”   
Adrien moved to the side and allowed Felix to enter. “I just wanted to tell you this. It is hard to find good people who will not mock anyone by our last name.”  
“That’s expected.” Adrien said, quietly.  
“And that I know of your injuries.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, I just said that.”  
“So, what else? I don’t think that my own cousin would come here and risk the attention if something extremely serious were going on.”  
“I said two important things. The third is that you’re probably going to have to stay here. My parents don’t want to risk their reputation even further. Adrien, when are you going back to school?”  
“I dunno, a few weeks.”  
“Okay, then your life will suck in a few weeks.”  
“It already does. I’m missing a lot of internal body parts. Basically, the only thing left undamaged is my reproductive system.”  
“Should the damn reporters come, and they will, you just stay emotionless and say you don’t know anything.”  
“Great, are you done?”  
“Have you taken your pain relief medication?”  
Adrien grumbled. “Why won’t you take it?”  
“What I did... as an Akuma... I deserve the pain.”  
“Your father deserves it.” Felix snapped, taking Adrien to the medicine cabinet. “You weren’t yourself and you don’t need the extra pain. Now take it before I strangle you.” Adrien obeyed. ‘Note, take medication so an angry cousin doesn’t strangle me.’  
“Right. I have to go back to my parent’s house. Can I trust you alone?”  
“Yeah.” ‘Is this what family is supposed to be like?’  
Once Felix was gone, Adrien sat on the couch. He heard a voice that sounded like his, only more emotionless and slightly evil. He looked around. Nobody there, but the voice was already quiet.


End file.
